An electrical connector in the prior art (as shown in FIG. 7) includes a body 9. The body 9 has a base 91 and a tongue 92 protruding forward from the base 91. A conducting terminal 10 is disposed in the body 9. The conducting terminal 10 includes a retaining portion 101, a contact portion 102 extending forward from one end of the retaining portion 101 and partially exposed from the tongue 92, and a soldering portion 103 extending backward out of the body 9 from another end of the retaining portion 101. A front end of the contact portion 102 is generally provided with a guide portion 104. The guide portion 104 bends forward and is used for guiding a mating connector (not shown) to perform insertion. However, the setting of the guide portion 104 increases the entire length of the conducting terminal 10, and moreover, during signal transmission, a signal is easily diffused outward from the guide portion 104, thereby increasing signal transmission loss, and reducing signal transmission quality of the electrical connector.
To solve the foregoing problem existing in the electrical connector, and improve the signal transmission quality of the electrical connector, a general choice is to remove the guide portion 104 of the foregoing conducting terminal 10. However, after the guide portion 104 of the conducting terminal 10 is removed, during frequent insertion, because of loss of a role which the guide portion 104 plays of guiding the mating connector, the contact portion 102 easily bends, thereby damaging the conducting terminal 10.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.